Fall 2015 Event/Info
Maps |label3 = Scale |value3 = Medium |label4 = Applicable Mechanics |value4 = '' #Difficulty SelectionKancolle_STAFF 20151109|1006h Event Difficulty Tweet #Shiplocking #Combined FleetKancolle_STAFF 20151103|1004h Event Description Tweet #Debuffing MechanismComptiq December #Node Selection #LoS Check # Transport off-load Gauge # Transport Escort Fleet # PT Imp Pack |label5 = New ships |value5 = |label6 = Links |value6 = Event related links *See Also }} :[2015 Event/E-1|[E1 Transport operation! Sweep up the front]] :[2015 Event/E-2|[E2 Battle of Cornehaikara]] :[2015 Event/E-3|[E3 Weigh anchor! Maritime transport fleet]] :[2015 Event/E-4|[E4 The Western line! Send carrier task force]] :[2015 Event/E-5|[E5 Overcome! Nightbattle of Vanilla Gulf!]] Combined fleet The following maps in this event require a combined fleet: :[2015 Event/E-1|[E1 Transport operation! Sweep up the front]] (CTF/STF) :[2015 Event/E-3|[E3 Weigh anchor! Maritime transport fleet]] (Transport (New)) :[2015 Event/E-4|[E4 The Western line! Send carrier task force]] (All) Participation requirements Check if you fulfilled these requirements if you can't sortie to event maps! * Must have a 75% sortie win ratio * Must have 5 empty ship slots for new ships * Must have 20 free equipment slots * Must have a combined fleet in a combined fleet map (see below) Notes ;IMPORTANT READ THIS FIRST *'E3 uses a new "Transport Escort" type of combined fleet mechanic. Fleet #1 requires 4-6 DD, max 2 BBV/CAV/LHA/AS/AV/AO/CT/CL(but BBV would get diverted to PT), no CA/SS/BB/Carrier, Fleet #2 require CT/CL flagship, 3+ DD, no CLT/BB/SS' *'One of the New abyssals, (PT Imp Pack), can only be effectively hit by smaller ships like DDs but large ships like BBs can use Secondary Guns to give a certain degree of damage to them.'Regarding the new PT Imp Group * Players need high-level Light CruisersKancolle_STAFF 20151114 1047h Light Cruiser Tweet, Destroyers Kancolle_STAFF 20151111|1003h Destroyer Tweet, and larger ships like battleships and carriersKancolle_STAFF 20151113|0902h Foreign Ship Tweet *Event is medium-scale and splits into a Main Operation and Extra Operation.Kancolle_STAFF 20151106|0941h Event Description Tweet ;Patch notes: Event-specific FAQ ;What ships would be required for ship-specific routing, or being extremely helpful, in different maps? :E-1: :E-2:Jintsuu+Satsuki+Mikazuki+Yukikaze+Hamakaze :E-3:Akitsumaru (for Air Control, and some say it might improve routing?), Hayasui (Higher chance C»D according to doorblog, opening stage bombing if detection phase succeeds, and increased base TP drain relative to other ships) :E-4:One Italian Ship (node J), Akitsushima/(Hayasui+CT) (CTF toward node M or Boss via B>F) :E-5:Sendai, Shigure, Kawakaze ;Which event-only ships can we get in this event? :(Please note that the following table archived obtainability of event-only ship as of Fall 2015 Event and would not update, for current situation please refer to Template:Event Drop.) ;Ships get new seasonal voicelines in this event? :Yes, see Seasonal/Fall 2015 Event Special Mechanics New mechanic: Transport off-load Gauge E2, E3 and E5 require players sortie to a green Resource Flag Node and defeat boss node (A+ victory) so as to clear the map or obtain the red gauge for E5. The gauge depletion speed is affected by how many transportation/amphibious equipments (Daihatsu/Drum Canister) brought to the Flag Node and rank at the boss battle. Difficulty Selection Starting from Winter 2015 Event, players can choose from the difficulty they want to play on each event map among three available difficulties: easy (丙), medium (乙), and hard (甲). You need to have hq lv.35 for Medium and 80 for hard. Different difficulties yield different rewards with harder ones either giving more items, or better version of the same item. However, ship rewards are always given regardless of difficulty. Drops also differ with some ships available only on medium to hard maps, and drop rates for some ships are statistically better. Enemy compositions also differ with bosses and their escorts are usually weaker on easier difficulties. To finish certain map on Hard, you will need to finish the previous map in Medium or Hard. Clearing the last map on Hard (甲) mode will reward a First Class Medal. It is not required to clear all map on hard, but to gain access to last map's hard difficulty you'll need to clear the pre-final map with Medium or above. Debuffing Mechanism *E4/E5's final boss will have armour-breaking mechanics which resets at 0500 JST every day, except the last day of the event. Note that in this event, changing difficulty will reset the debuff. * Truk server's debuff skipped two resets at Dec4 and Dec7 due to server problem in Dec3. Fleet Locking Ship-locking means that the maps are divided into multiple operations, and ships that you sortie to one operation cannot be used on other operations. For example during the 2014 Event, a ship used on AL (E-1 and E-2) cannot be used on MI (E-3 and E-4). This means that as you go further into the event, you will have less available ships for sortie. For this reason it is recommended to have multiple ships properly raised for each ship type, e.g. using your best CAVs on early maps will lock it there, thus you'll have no more CAVs for later maps, which might even be required for branching. So far in all events with difficulty selection mechanics, if you do a map in easy, you can use all ships including locked ships. However for those maps under this system, even if you are in Easy, sorting your ships to these sea areas will still disallow them from sorting to an area with different color tag in medium or above difficulty. Fall 2015 Shiplock ;How to read the table Each ship is given a color stamp in each area, ships with that color stamp can only sortie to an area of the same color stamp (e.g. green ships cannot sortie to an orange area). Ships will be marked as soon as you enter the map. Maps with multiple stamp colors will allow ships with the corresponding colors to sortie to it and ships without tags will not get tagged nor locked out from other maps. *Meaning that for E-5, every ship can be used. Map HP dependent on HQ level Red gauge HP is known to be different for different HQ levels as shown in the following table: ;Notes : *Level brackets are assumed. *This was also the case for Summer 2015 Event. See Also References * Kancolle JP WikiWiki event page Tools * Kancolle AS Calculator (in English) (Aircraft Proficiency system included) * Air Superiority Calculator (in Japanese) (Aircraft Proficiency system included) * Effective LoS Calculator (in Japanese) * aircalc(in Japanese) (Aircraft Proficiency system included) * TP calculator (Chinese) In-House Discussions * Resource Comparison and Medals Live Streams and Playlists Event Preparation Guide * IS MY FLEET READY? WANNA SEE MY SHIPLIST? Forum board * Fall 2015 Pre-Event: Some FAQS, Tips and Q&A User-created Guides For This Event In order of creation date * User_blog:Nee-sama/Kancolle_Fall_2015_Event_Guide_by_your_Nee-sama - Complete * User_blog:Setakat/Fall_2015_Event_-_Personal_Report - Ongoing * User_blog:Hayashi_H/Fall_2015_Fleet_Setups - Complete Drop Reports Notice: Since there exist multiple database that automatically collect and display drops, so unless special situation, it is not needed to report drop. By special situation, it mean ships that many people looking for drop in sonewhere that people usually won't visit, or when it is first one or two days in event when those automatic database haven't gather relevant info yet, or some other worth noting things that automatic data collection program does not take into account. Report in the comment section under this event page if necessary. * Kancolle db. Try access the html page directly if you can't click into event maps * wikiwiki * Poi Statistics (difficulty-marked, automatic) * MyFleetGirls database * Discussions at doorblog * Twitter (Not so reliable) * DropColle (Not so reliable, manual report) * Chinese Forum aemedia, Chinese wiki moegirl, Chinese kcwiki, Chinese NGA Forum * Comments below (aware of trolls) Category:Events